shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Secret! Kenshin's New Objective
The Truth Marimo: Mines...? Old man: Yeah. We're working to extract all the crystals that are on this island. Marimo: girl told me something about the riches beyond imagination that this island has... Everyone around seems to be afraid of Marimo, except for the old man. Old man: Anyway...what is someone like you doing here? Marimo: So I guess you know who I am, despite the fact it seems you were here for a while, judging by the way your body looks. Old man: I'm actually not here for so long. I came here 2 years ago...trying to save this island. Marimo: Your home island? Old man: No...but there's someone on this island that I failed to protect...twice. Anyway, I know what you did on Mariejois, as well as your other acts as a part of the Oni Pirates or Espada Pirates. Marimo: You might not know this, but in the meantime, I became a Taichibukai. Stephen is the one that created that organization, which got me interested in a fight with him. That's why I came here. Old man:*smiles*Coming all the way here because you might get a good fight...heh, young pirates... Marimo: Are you guys being forced to work here? Old man: Yeah...actually, this is more a death sentence. Marimo:*surprised*Death sentence? Old man:*shadowed eyes*We have to work in these mines until we die... Marimo:*shocked*... Old man: If you look around, you're gonna notice many skulls. These people weren't killed, they took their own lifes since they couldn't go on like this. The ones that are still alive, are the ones that still have hope. Marimo: Why would someone like Stephen care so much for these crystals? Old man: Because, as you may know, he's the vice-captain of the Hakuri Pirates. Their captain, Demetrius, uses them to create artificial Devil Fruits...of his own. Marimo:*eyes and mouth opened wide*So that means... Old man:*serious look*Yeah, his aim is to create an army with similar powers to his. If nobody stops him, he will probably take down a Yonkou quickly and who knows what he's gonna do after. Also, Stephen is the cause for the darkness around the island. Marimo:*confused look*WAIT A SECOND!! Old man: Yes? Marimo: I went into a bar and people were having fun there! How is that possible when all this is happening? Old man: Well, the people you see here...are the only ones that actually know the truth. Those who find out about Stephen's intentions are sent to work in the mines until their last breath. I'm not sure if you were able to notice, but Stephen spread many of his guards around the island. They wear black armors. Marimo remembers he seen one in the bar that ran away after he arrived. Old man: People are so stupid...actually thinking that the darkness around the island is a natural phenomenon. Marimo: Wait, you said that every person that knows Stephen's secret are brought here, right? Old man: Yes. Marimo:*nervous look*Then the barman and the swordsman girl... Old man:*slightly surprised*Swordsman girl? Marimo turns with back at the old man and starts gathering energy in his legs with his Devil Fruit. Marimo:*dead serious look*Don't worry...at the end of this day, you're all gonna be free. Old man:*sharp look*Are you sure about that? Stephen's strength is... Marimo:*shadowed eyes*HIS STRENGTH DOESN'T MATTER! I'M GONNA TAKE HIM DOWN! Marimo jumps through the hole he came from and releases a jet of energy that helps him get out of the mine. He quickly gets back on the place where he fought Revy, but she's nowhere to be seen. Marimo: knows what that black armor guy could have heard from our discussion at the bar... Marimo dashes towards where he knew the bar was. He reaches it rather quickly, after only a few minutes. The bar is completely destroyed and empty. Marimo realizes that because of him, the barman has been caught and wonders if the same happened to Revy. Marimo releases some of his frustration by punching a big stone that was near him, completely destroying it. Marimo:*demonic look*Wait for me...Stephen. Marimo starts running towards the main area of the city, where he might be able to find Stephen's location. Inside a large building, two men wearing black armor are seen carrying the barman towards a throne. On the throne was standing no one else than Stephen D. Oscura, the leader of Taif Island. Stephen: Information leaks so easily these days, isn't it? Barman:*scared*Please forgive me! I don't know anything at all, I swear! Stephen: I know exactly what you know, from my guards. You are a potential danger for me, so the only thing I can do is lock you in one of the mines. Barman: No, please! I can give you money! The barman takes out the sack of money that Marimo gave him earlier. Barman: Please take them and set me free! I promise to not ever reveal any single thing! Stephen:*sharp look*You idiot...if I wanted money, I wouldn't have come to this island! Barman:*surprised*W...what? But...the crystals... Stephen:*shadowed eyes and smiling*They have absolutely no value. Just mere stones for anyone outside this island. Barman: Then...why...why do you want them so much?? Stephen: You got a good amount of courage if you started talking like that to me. The barman takes a few steps back from Stephen, scared. Stephen: The reason is simple actually. Together with my captain, we're gonna create the most powerful crew and take down all the great powers in this world! Now...take this guy out of my face. Despite his screams, the two guards take the barman away. Stephen: Make sure you take out Sasagawa Kenshin. On Stephen's left side is a pair of twins. Both of them with huge, fat bodies. On his left side is a tall, skinny knight. Stephen: Kotaro and Motaro, you're gonna be searching around the bar area. While you, Chishin, are gonna stay around the city. Right outside the city, Marimo is seen running in all directions, trying to find Stephen's location. Suddenly, someone grabs his arm. He quickly turns around and grabs one of his swords, prepared to attack, but he stops his attack once he notices the person who grabbed his arm is Revy. Marimo: What are you doing here? Revy: I should ask you the same thing! There are guards all around the city, you're gonna be caught! For some reason, all the guards are in an alert. Marimo: Yeah, because they know I'm here. Revy:*surprised*How would they find out so quickly? Marimo: One of Stephen's guards was in the bar, remember? Revy: I see...continuing our duel right now would get us in big trouble. Marimo:*annoyed look*Are you really gonna continue with the duel thing? Revy: Hey, look! Revy points to their right, where the port of the city was. There, a really huge ship could be seen, one that was bigger than ever the Marine battleships. Marimo: A pirate ship? Revy: Yes! That's Stephen's ship! If we get on it somehow, we might be able to... Marimo:*sharp look*I'm not the type to follow orders. For your own safety, get away from me. Revy: What? What the hell do you want to do?? Marimo takes out all his swords, preparing his normal Hachitoryu stance. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Run away before the guards are gonna come. Despite the fact she was against what Marimo was probably about to do, Revy decides to listen to him and starts running away. Marimo takes a look at the ship, then jumps high in the air. While in the air, his face becomes shadowed and his eyes start glowing red. Marimo: Demon's Eight Treasures!! Marimo swings all his swords at once, releasing 8 big flying slashes towards the ship. Revy looks back at what Marimo's doing with a shocked look on her face. Marimo: Eight Treasures: One Shot!! The 8 slashes combine, creating a single, huge one. Stephen's men that were on the ship quickly notice the slash that was coming their way. However, before they could even react, the entire ship gets cut in half. Marimo:*angered look*'Scatter!!' After passing the ship, the huge slash breaks into pieces, forming 8 slashes. Marimo: Demon's Return!! The slashes start flying back towards Marimo, cutting the ship into pieces during the process. Once the slashes reach Marimo, they all break into tiny pieces. The guards around the entire city start running towards the point where the slashes came from, while Stephen's ship starts sinking. After a few seconds, Marimo lands on the ground and looks at the chaos he provoked with a pleasured smile on his face. Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san